Red Sun
by Carry On My Wayward Willow
Summary: Misery; it make evil, three kits know that way of life way too well. Leopardkit is disowned by her foster mother, leaving her forever alone, a dark cat poisons her innocent mind. Redkit left in a different clan than his mother and siblings, stuck with his father who doesn't pay much attention to him. Cloverkit's mistake is love, in a different clan. *HIATUS*
1. Leopardkit's Beggining

**Hi everyone, this is my first chapter, I'm sorry I took so long, =P. Thank you to all you people who gave me OC's, I used almost all, but I need more. I do not own warriors, Erin Hunter does.**

 **R &R**

 **~Willow Out**

 **Stormbreeze's POV**

Liontail raced past Stormbreeze with a wild look in his eyes. "These cats have no honor, Silverstripe is dead or dying! Fight like rouges! Kill, or be killed!" Stormbreeze drew in a gasp. Silverstripe was her best friend, she had kitted the day before, Liontail was the father.

"And the kits?" She asked shakily, scared for the answer.

"The kits are fine," he growled.

"Thank StarClan!" She said this to Liontail, but he had already rushed over to defend the nursery. She started towards it, but a large tom pinned her down. She struggled under his grasp, seeing Tigersong, a former nursery queen join Liontail, swiping furiously at the attacking rouges. She thought about the tiny kits in the nursery, and found her strength to struggle away.

She ran towards the nursery, but a brown tabby almost twice her size pinned her down. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a tawny spotted blurr, and realized that it was Leopardwing, an elder. An elder, a former queen, and a brave young warrior, all united to serve one purpose, defending the nursery.

"Stay here," a brown tabby tom growled, pinning Stormbreeze in a way so that she could see the struggle outside of the nursery, but couldn't help. "Hey Crow, wanna help," the big tabby said to a smoky black tom with bright amber eyes.

"Sure thing, Jag," the black cat said, and charged the nursery. Leopardwing threw her body between Crow and the nursery. The smoky tom was battering her, but Leopardwing hadn't lost any of her warrior strength. With a burst of fury, she snapped Crow's neck, he fell suddenly, scarlet lazily ebbing from his wound. Tigersong pressed against Leopardwing, and the two lay a challenging gaze on whoever else dared to attack the nursery.

Stormbreeze struggled as hard as she could, clawing at the ground, trying to pull away. Eventually she gave up and lay still, chest heaving.

"Crow, son, get up," a dark grey tom, who was most likely the leader pleaded the dead tom. "Please, live for me! Crow! You're alright! Get up," he pleaded in a pitiful tone, burriring his nose in Crow long smoky black fur. He raised his head and yowled to the stars.

He then leaped at Leopardwing, sending the small elder flying backwards. Tigersong dug her claws into his pelt and pulled him backwards, snarling.

Liontail was outside of the nursery attacking some tom who had wailed out that he was the brother of Crow, the dead black tom. His name was Coal, he was solid black and sleek. Liontail wounded him so badly that the chances of survival for him were slim.

Liontail trotted over to the nursery, slamming his paw against the smoky grey tom's jaw, most likely breaking it.

Stormbreeze put up a good struggle, and was almost free, when she saw out of the corner of her eye a huge paw coming down for a hard blow. That was when she blacked out.

 **Liontail's POV**

Liontail fought furiously, his heart heavy with grief. Siverstripe, his mate, was in the nursery with the

medicine cat, he didn't know whether or not she was alive, a large black tom had wounded her badly, Leopardwing had killed him. Liontail watched as the smoky grey tom stood up slowly and painfully, Liontail had knocked his jaw pretty hard, and he was sure he had heard a snap.

Liontail took advantage of the tom's brief moment of weakness, throwing him backwards. More cats tried to push their way into the nursery. These cats are heartless! They want to hurt innocent kits! He thought, a huge ginger tom pushed past him. At least Leopardwing will push him away.

He looked over to the tawny elder to see that she was lying on the floor, bleeding freely, dead.

The ginger tom advanced onto Tigersong, dealing a blow to her throat that killed her too. They were only protecting the kits, he thought.

"Retreat," the smoky grey tom called out, but it was hard to understand because of his broken jaw. The rouges backed off. Finally, Liontail thought.

"They took Stormbreeze," Smokeclaw, the deputy muttered. Liontail was to tired to understand what Smokeclaw was saying. Liontail walked further to the softest place he could find, which was under a bush. He lay down underneath it, hidden, and found a pile of leaves, his wounds killing him. He lay down there, and closed his dreary eyes.

 **Brightpatch's POV:**

Brightpatch sat beside Silverstripe in the nursery, her belly was swollen with her unborn kits. "Oh Silverstripe," she sighed sadly to the dying queen. "They took Stormbreeze." Stormbreeze was her best friend.

"No. No I won't hear that, no!" The queen's magnificent cerulean eyes were pools of sorrow. "Where is Liontail? Does he know that I am dying? Does he care?"

"I don't know," she murmured, her heart heavy with sympathy for the dying queen.

"I'll look for him," Smokeclaw, the deputy said. Brightpatch nodded her thanks, Smokeclaw would make a good leader someday.

"What will you name your kits?" Brightpatch asked gently.

"I won't name them without Liontail, but I was thinking Stormkit, for Stormbreeze, Leopardkit, for Leopardwing, and Tigerkit for Tigersong."

"Great names," Brightpatch said, but Stormkit somehow didn't fit, he was a golden tabby, he looked like his father, Brightpatch thought that Stormkit should be some variation of grey of black. Leopardkit was a tawny she, she had a striking resemblance to Leopardwing. Tigerkit also looked like Tigersong. She turned to tell this to Silverstripe, until she realized that the silver tabby she-cat was dead.

"I'm afraid I have bad news, Liontail is dead," Smokeclaw said.

"Silverstripe too," Brightpatch said. "She named the kits Leopardkit, Tigerkit and Stormkit, for the fallen, but I think Stormkit should be called Lionkit."

"Lionkit it is, then," the deputy said.

 **A few moons later… Leopardkit's POV**

Leopardkit played with the mossball outside of the nursery. Birdkit walked out of the nursery, for the first time, his coat shining, clearly his mother Brightpatch, and Leopardkit and her sibling's foster mother, had cleaned him up for the occasion. Leopardkit, Lionkit, and Tigerkit had been bundled out of the nursery, by Brightpatch, who had made eye contact with Leopardkit and said, "It's his big day, so don't mess it up, okay?"

Leopardkit's mother, Silverstripe, had died in a recent battle, along with her father, Lionclaw, a former queen, Tigerstripe, and a brave elder, Leopardwing. All of them had died protecting the nursery, except for Silverstripe who was in the nursery, with Leopardkit and her siblings. The three kit were named after them.

At first, Brightpatch had nursed them, and loved them, until Birdkit and Stormkit, her own kits came along. Brightpatch still took care of them lovingly, except for Leopardkit, who she had developed a discrete dislike for.

Birdkit was very needy and spoiled, and Brightpatch fussed over him. Stormkit was the opposite, he hung with Leopardkit and her siblings. Leopardkit rebelled a bit, she hated needy spoiled kits. She may have hurt him pretty badly with her razor sharp tongue, or flicked burrs into his nest while he was sleeping, but that was no reason for Brightpatch to single her out. She had tried to earn the queen's affection back, she was fetched her prey until Brightpatch asked her to stop. She had offered to clean out her nest, but Brightpatch still didn't like her.

Birdkit was one moon younger than Leopardkit. He was two moons today. Brightpatch had kept him in for so long, because she was afraid he would get dirty or sick. Leopardkit thought that he needed to toughen up a bit. He skipped by the river, making his way to a group of warriors.

Leopardkit couldn't resist the temptation, and hurled the mossball straight at him. No one was looking at her. It hit him square in the side, and knocked him into the

river. Tigerkit had to stick her paw in her mouth to stop from uncontrollable giggling as Brightpatch and some other she's flocked to the river side.

"My kit, my kit! Oh my precious baby," Brightpatch whined as Thornheart pulled him out, drenched. Brightpatch shot a glare so fierce at Leopardkit, that she wished she could shrink into the ground. Birdkit shivered and coughed.

"Looks like kitty caught a cold," Lionkit muttered. Lionkit, Stormkit, and Tigerkit liked Birdkit as much as Leopardkit, but they hid their hate.

"He sure deserved it," Leopardkit muttered. Practically all the clan was crowded around the precious kit, making sure he was okay.

"Leopardkit, come here please," Brightpatch called, her voice strangely calm. Leopardkit padded over to the angry queen. "Birdkit, please, show Leopardkit your bruise." Birdkit turned to show Leopardkit an ugly purple bruise.

"It really hurts mommy," Birdkit whined in his stupid whiny voice.

"Aww, darling, I'll have it checked out by Brackenwing, the medicine cat, his job is too make you feel better." Birdkit nodded stupidly, as if this was new learning.

"He doesn't know that!" Leopardkit scoffed.

"It's not my fault no one told me," he squeaked.

"Even Tumblekit and Bouncekit know that," Leopardkit scoffed, Tumblekit and Bouncekit were half a moon old.

"What?" He sniffled.

"Just go see Brackenwing, okay sweetie?" Brightpatch kindly sent him off.

"Leopardkit, I am absolutely disgusted with your behavior, that was terrible!" With a sinking feeling, Leopardkit realized that she was only calm before because she didn't want precious Birdkit to hear her yell. "I disown you, I didn't ask Silverstripe to dump you on me!" She growled quietly so that only Leopardkit could hear, "Don't go running off to Leafsky, you don't deserve anyone.

 **R &R people, Question of the Day/Chapter:**

 **Who is Cloudtail's daughter's mother's apprentice's half-brother's mate's mentor's Half-brother's mother's mate's kit's name?**

 **Answer on the next chapter, whoever guesses gets a smiley token (c:) (My prizes are symbols in parenthesis called "tokens". You can copy+paste onto your profile if you can get the question right.**

 **~Willow Out**


	2. Redkit's Beggining

**Hey everyone, the answer to the question was Hopkit. Sorry everyone I meat Deadfoot's kit name, like the first name he ever had, but I wrote kit's name. =P. Smiley faces for everyone anyways! c: c: c:**

 **"MeowMix1028"- Thanks for telling me the correct answer in person (we're friends IRL.) I guess you got it right. c: c:**

 **"Foxtail of StormClan"- XD, you tried! I'll be more clear next time.**

 **People, I still need OC's, so you can post your OC in the reviews.**

A slim queen curled herself around her four kits. Next to her, stood a tall muscular tom. It was midnight, rain was pouring down hard overhead, coming down so fast that a cat would be drenched in just moments of standing outside. Thunder boomed overhead, shaking the forest, lightning split the sky. The forest was dark and unforgiving.

In the hours before morning, the two cats thought about what their lives would be like from then on. They wondered if they would be ridiculed or scorned for what they did, but they worried more for their innocent kits, and what their lives may be like.

"Rowanflame," the queen whispered, her voice brimming with sorrow. "I won't name these kits alone." Her gaze rested on her beautiful kits, holding equal love for each one.

"Of course, Sedgeclaw," The kits father, Rowanflame, replied. "I was thinking Redkit for the red tom, and Featherkit for the white she."

"They're beautiful names," Sedgeclaw replied. "I think Minnowkit would be good for the gray she, and Seedkit for the tawny tom." They didn't say much more, and slowly they fell asleep.

The sun peaked over the trees, casting red and pink in the sky. This woke the two cats up. Birds were chirping, and the rain from the previous night had formed puddles on the ground.

At this time Sedgeclaw and Rowanflame knew that they must go their separate ways. Slowly, Sedgeclaw stood, and rubbed her cheek against Rowanflame's.

"Goodbye," Sedgeclaw murmured. "I hope your clan doesn't punish you too badly."

"Me too, I'll miss you Sedgeclaw, I doubt our clans will allow us to see each other after this," Rowanflame said.

"Sedgeclaw! Sedgeclaw, where are you!" Sedgeclaw recognized the voice of Berrypaw, the RiverClan medicine cat. Sedgeclaw froze, and looked at Rowanflame. They were in a open meadow, in the middle by a rock. There was practically nowhere to hide. Rowanflame might be able to make it to the forest if he ran fast.

"Run, go back to ThunderClan, now!" She pushed Rowanflame in the direction of the trees, but he didn't move from there.

"Sedgeclaw, I won't let you face your clan alone," he said. "However you are punished, I will be punished too. I will be beside you forever." Sedgeclaw forced a purr at his kind words.

Berrypaw pushed through the bushes, her pale head poking out. "What? Sedgeclaw, whose kits are those?" Her eyes not moving from the four crying kits on the ground.

"Mine," Rowanflame said. Berrypaw stared at him in astonishment. "B-but he's in a different clan!" I response, Redkit squealed loudly.

"Yes, he's in ThunderClan," Sedgeclaw muttered. "Now take a kit, please." She reached down and scooped up Seedkit. Rowanflame put Featherkit on his back, and took Redkit by the scruff. Berrypaw, after a lot of staring, grabbed Minnowkit. Slowly, they walked to camp.

 **Redkit's POV**

"Seedkit! Over here!" Redkit called, rearing up on his hind legs to catch the creamy kit's attention. Seedkit batted it to Featherkit instead.

"Redkit!" She called, batting the mossball in his direction. He snagged it with his claws, hurling it towards Minnowkit, he missed and hit Birdkit

straight in the side. Birdkit was half a moon older than the kits, and a terrible kit to be around. He was nasty and mean, but to his mother he was a darling, always whining and acting like he was Tumblekit and Bouncekit's age, they were only a half moon old.

Leopardkit, Lionkit, Tigerkit, and Stormkit, Birdkit's brother were the other kits, and slightly intimidating, they were not afraid of getting in trouble, and they were so much older, which made Redkit instinctively look up to them.

"What are you idiots doing?" Birdkit hissed.

"I-I was j-just t-t-trying t-to play m-m-m-"

"Leave him alone Birdkit," Leopardkit snapped, interrupting Redkit's stuttering attempt to defend himself.

"Need Leopardkit to come and save the day, eh?" Birdkit sneered, but with an element of fear in his words.

"Stop picking on the little kits," Leopardkit snapped.

"The little runt and his mouse-brained siblings deserve it anyways, they're half-clan," Birdkit scoffed, Redkit felt a surprisingly low growl bubble up in his throat, he had crossed the line. He parted his lips, showing tiny white fangs and hissed furiously, shock lit up in Birdkit eyes when he saw that the little kit could be ferocious. Birdkit recovered from the momentary shock, menace lighting his amber eyes.

"I see I hit the spot there kitty? That's right kitten, momma's a stupid, betraying, ugly, RiverClan she-cat, and daddy's a know-it-all, undesirable, ThunderClan tom," he hissed.

"Birdkit, I will not tolerate this in my noble clan, go ask Brackenwing for some mouse bile, and get to work on the elders, every day, for a moon," a slender red she cat stood behind them, her dark green eyes hardening with anger.

"Cometstar, it's not my fault that whenever I try to tell these kits the truth about their birth, they get mad. You should punish them for being half-clan," Birdkit growled with indignation.

"They are not at fault for their birth," Cometstar snapped.

"Well then at least exile Sedgeclaw, she broke the warrior code!" Birdkit was now yelling in frustration.

"Love drives us to do thing we never thought we would do," she murmured. Redkit thanked StarClan that their leader was noble and just. Redkit looked up to the sky, from the corner of his eye, Redkit saw that the sun had turned a deep scarlet, casting red dapples, or red pools of sunlight. He turned to tell anyone behind him, only to realize that he was alone. When he glanced back, the sun was bright yellow again. He shrugged, thinking he must have imagined it, and turned away.

 **Well, that was a little bit shorter, but I hope you liked it, R &R.**

 **Daily Question: Who is Berrynose's half brother's father's brother's daughter's mentor's son? (His warrior name.)**

 **Cookie token for whoever gets it right (::) I still need OC's, post them in the comments!**

 **~Willow out**


	3. Cloverkit's Beggining

**Thank you for all your reviews *coughonereviewcough* It would actually make my day if you were to review, (take the hint), I probably posted chapter two at the wrong time though, but judging that I had 71 views, I though I would get more reviews, I am always open to constructive criticism. The answer to the question that no one answered was Fernsong.**

 **"MeowMix1028"- Thanks for reviewing! (::) (::) (::)**

 **Still need OC's**

 **~Willow Out**

 **Honeyshadow's POV:**

Honeyshadow looked at her two small calico kits. The world couldn't be any more perfect. Honeyshadow had a loving mate, two perfect kits, and was very happy.

The sun was shining in the cloudless, deep, cerulean sky. The forest was lush and green and full of life. The grass shone wet with dew. The night's rain left the leaves on the trees with drops of rain and water sprinkled gently throughout the forest.

Today was the type of day that put a spring in your step, and some light in your eyes.

Of course, Honeyshadow knew not to get too comfortable, soon, she figured, war would roll around the corner, and grey storm clouds would fill the sky. But for now, the sunshine, gentle showers, and cerulean sky were a nice treat.

Her best friend Darkheart walked into the nursery. No cat knew how they got along so well. Honeyshadow was light spirited and always happy, while Darkheart was pessimistic and grumpy. Honeyshadow almost visibly winced when she saw Darkheart's belly. Even though it was leaf-bare and most of the prey was gone, her belly was low and wide. Darkheart almost looked like Honeyshadow before she kitted. Honeyshadow had a sneaking suspicion that Darkheart was sneaking off to eat kittypet food.

"Honeyshadow," Darkheart grumbled in her grumpy voice. "I have something to tell you." Honeyshadow looked up, her ears shooting up. "Yes? Come sit down, these are my kits. Ivykit and Cloverkit."

"Good names," mumbled Darkheart. Kits weren't her area of expertise. "I'm expecting Eagleclaw's kits." Her voice was bitter, but Honeyshadow disregarded that.

"Really? That's great! Our kits can grow up together! Just like us," Honeyshadow exclaimed.

"Well, judge me for saying this, but I never wanted kits!" Honeyshadow stared at her friend in shock.

"Oh." That was all Honeyshadow could muster.

"They're due in a claw moon," she said. _No wonder she looked so plump,_ thought Honeyshadow.

"That's only a few days away," Honeyshadow murmured unhelpfully.

"I'm just frustrated that I have to deal with a bunch of mewling furballs," Darkheart said, sighing. _I feel bad for those poor kits,_ Honeyshadow thought.

 **Eagleclaw's POV:**

Eagleclaw was fed up with hearing his mate complain about their kits. She was always telling him how much of a burden it was for her to carry kits, and how lazy he was. Tonight, she was kitting her "mewling useless lumps" as Darkheart said.

Honeyshadow had two beautiful calicos a claw moon ago, and she had loved them. Eagleclaw wished that Darkheart would think that way about their kits after they were born, but somehow, he knew it was a lost cause.

At dark times like this, Eagleclaw often wondered why he had chosen Darkheart as his mate. Eagleclaw had grown up with his brothers, Deepwater and Littlenose. Honeyshadow had a massive crush on Eagleclaw when they were apprentices. Eagleclaw had chose Darkheart instead, and Honeyshadow had fallen for Deepwater.

"One tom, one she," came the yell. Eagleclaw pushed his way into the nursery, peering at his tiny kits. One was a dark grey tom, the other a light grey tabby she-kit. She was unusually small. "What shall we name them?" Eagleclaw asked Darkheart, not expecting much of an answer.

"Honestly, I couldn't care less if you named them Dirtkit and Maggotkit," she said. Eagleclaw stifled an angry growl.

"For the tom, is Willowkit okay?" Eagleclaw asked gently, hoping desperately that Darkclaw would at least nod.

"I told you, I couldn't care less," she growled.

"Well the tom is Frostkit," Eagleclaw growled back forcefully.

"I don't care," Darkheart grumbled.

 **Cloverkit's POV**

"C'mon Frostkit, Willowkit, let's play warrior and rabbit," Cloverkit called to the younger kits.

"Can I play?" Cloverkit turned around to see her sister Ivykit.

"Of course!" Cloverkit called.

"I don't want to play warrior and rabbit, I'm always a rabbit," Willowkit cried.

"Then you can be a warrior," Cloverkit sighed. "Frostkit and I will be rabbits."

"One- two- three- go!" When Willowkit said this, she said it super fast, giving Frostkit and Cloverkit very little time to run. Cloverkit took off like a rocket, trying to avoid Willowkit. It wasn't too hard, Willowkit had much shorter legs than her, so it wasn't too hard too lose her. Cloverkit eventually gave up and chased Frostkit, you might have expected, that having two cats chasing you from different angles, Frost might have slowed a bit, but he ran twice as fast, putting much distance between him and his pursuers.

Cloverkit decided to relive Frostkit of some of his chasers, and ran straight between Frostkit, Ivykit, and Willowkit. Ivykit and Willowkit veered after her, but with true WindClan speed, Cloverkit ran fast and far through the golden fields of grass and the occasional stone.

Cloverkit felt like she had the speed of StarClan, chasing into the open moor, wind blowing hard on her face so that she couldn't hear a thing behind her.

Cloverkit slowed a bit to trick Ivykit and Willowkit into thinking she was tired. Ivykit hammered her paws into the ground, catching up to Cloverkit. Even Willowkit caught up. Cloverkit put on a burst of speed.

Determined not to lose her again, the two kits quickly trailed behind her. She slammed her paws hard into the ground, skidding to a stop. the two other kits fell for her trick, and ran too far. Cloverkit raced for the nearest rabbit burrow, and launched herself down it. The hole sloped a bit, and she tumbled into a cavern. Pointy bits of rock juted out from the ceiling and smooth floor. An underground river flowed through the cave. There was one spot where you could cross the river. Cloverkit hopped from stone to stone, until she made it across the river.

"Cloverkit?" Cloverkit? Where are you," the others mewed desperately.

"I'm fine," Cloverkit called, quickly crossing the river, and scampering up the tunnel.

"Don't scare us like that, we thought a fox had gotten you," Ivykit scolded her.

"I'm fine," Cloverkit growled.

"Where's camp?" Whined a scared Willowkit. Cloverkit looked around. Camp was nowhere in sight.

"I believe that it's that way," Cloverkit said. The other kits followed her as she lead them back the way they came from. _Someone must have missed us by now,_ thought Cloverkit as she noted the setting sun. Before she knew it, she was bounding back to camp.

The kit were able to sneak into the nursery without anyone seeing, and sat politely in their nests. Honeyshadow and Darkheart walked into the nursery, chatting. Honeyshadow's eyes shone with relieved, but Darkheart looked like she had hoped her that her kits would not come back.

"Where were you!" Honeyshadow exclaimed, throwing herself at her kits, covering them with licks.

"We were only out for a bit," Ivykit prostested.

"Never worry me like that again," she growled. Darkheart hardly acknowledged her kits. _Does she like them at all?_ Cloverkit thought, horrified.

 **Now you can go and review! Please?**

 **Challenge of the Day:**

 **Come up with rhyming warrior names, here are mine:**

 **Rosenose, Appledapple, Heatherfeather**

 **~Willow Out**


	4. Adventure

**Yay! Aliances! I have gotten almost all of these from my reviewers on the plea for OC's. I am so sorry, I took almost a whole week to update. I will try too keep updating regularly, but I am working on a challenge for NightClan, and another story. So sorry everyone. Also, for you awesome reviewers- I put a treat up for you, you can adopt OC's! Yay! It's my ways of thanking you guys who review my story, be it constructive criticism, or compliments. You guys are awesome!**

 **"MeowMix1028"- Thank you! You are the best!**

 **WindClan**

Leader- Olivestar- beige and white she cat with dark green eyes

Deputy- Deepwater- dark grey tabby tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat- Cindershade- mottled silver, black, and white she with blue eyes,

Apprentice- Lionpaw

Warriors- Eagleclaw- mottled grey tom with amber eyes,

Apprentice, Fallowpaw

Stoneskip- graceful dark grey she with blue eyes

Fallowpelt- small white she with blue eyes

Heathermist- small lithe white she with blue eyes

Gorsewind- pale tabby tom with grey- blue eyes

Windflight- dark black she with blue eyes

Sparrowclaw- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Darkfoot- dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Longscar- orange tabby tom, long scar and blue eyes

Littlenose- white she-cat, small pink nose and amber eyes

Emberfire- black tom with dark ginger tail tip, and fiery orange, almost red eyes

Pebbleroar- Dark grey tom with blue eyes

Owlstep- Pale brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Dewripple- grey and white tom with blue eyes

Seedwhisker- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Cloudmane- thick furred pale silver and white tom with blue eyes

Cinderfur- Dark brown she-cat with amber eyes

Rowanstorm- ginger tom with amber eyes

Apprentices- Fallowpaw- pale brown tom with green eyes

Fursepaw- brown and white tabby she with blue eyes

Queens-

Honeyshade- Beautiful cream and brown, lithe she, front left paw, chest, and tail tip are a ivory color. (Mother to Ivykit-calico she with amber eyes, Cloverkit-calico she with green eyes.)

Darkheart- black she cat with amber eyes (mother to Frostkit- dark grey tom with amber eyes, Willowkit- small light grey tabby she with blue eyes)

Elders- Yellowmouse- pale ginger and grey tom with amber eyes, one blind.

Mousypelt- old mousy brown she with amber eyes

 **ThunderClan**

Leader- Echostar- black she cat with white under belly, paws, and ear tips, green eyes

Deputy- Icewing- white tom with one blind blue eye

Medicine Cat- Fallenmist- white she cat with light grey stripes and blue eyes

Apprentice, Bramblepaw

Warriors- Shiningcloud- white and golden she-cat with blue eyes

Fallingleg- Dark brown tabby tom, crippled leg with green eyes

Snowheart- White and black she-cat with blue eyes

Thornbush- Fluffy golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Hollyflight- Black she-cat with green eyes

Echolight- Silver and white mottled tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Greyfoot- grey and black tom with amber eyes

Lilyshine- Dark grey she-cat with amber eyes

Littlefang- small brown tabby tom with wide amber eyes

Wispcloud- pale brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Rowanflame- small ginger tabby tom with green eyes

Beechsplash- pale tabby she with green eyes

Shimmereyes- black she cat with amber eyes

Hawktalon- sturdy brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Sandear- pale ginger she with green eyes

Ripplesong- silver tabby she with green eyes

Apprentices-

Bramblepaw- dark tabby she with white paws and blue eyes

Sunpaw- gold and brown tortoiseshell she with white paws, chest, and tail rings, has bright green eyes

Mistpaw- misty grey she cat with big blue eyes

Fleckpaw- smokey-grey with white flecks

Queens- Hazelheart- she cat with long, pale brown fur, and green eyes. (mother to Frogkit, brown and white tom with amber eyes.)

Elders- Lightningleap- black she with golden paws and amber eyes

Brownfur- brown tabby tom with dull green eyes

 **RiverClan**

Leader- Cometstar-Slender dark red she with black stripes with large dark green eyes

Medicine Cat- Stonefoot- large silver tom with blue eyes,

Deputy-Smokeclaw-large, broad shouldered black smoke tabby tom with long claws and amber eyes

Warriors-Cherryclaw- red tortoiseshell she with amber eyes

Owlstreak- mottled brown tom with green eyes

Skyfur- smoky grey tom with blue eyes

Brookdapple- brown tortoiseshell she with amber eyes

Vinewing- black tom with green eyes

Foxtooth- dark ginger tom with green eyes

Frogstep- black and white tom with green eyes

Iceheart- white she with pale blue-green eyes

Greenclaw- dark tabby she with big forest green eyes

Morningpool- light-orange red with white paws and green eyes

Orangefeather- ginger tom with green eyes

Mistmeadow- silver tabby she with blue eyes

Littlefeather- light brown she with hazel eyes

Smokymoon- grey tabby tom with green eyes

Bluedove- blue-grey she with amber eyes

Redclaw- red tom with brown eyes

Lilyblossom- light brown she with hazel eyes

Heronflight- grey tom with blue eyes

Stormbreeze- silver tabby she with blue eyes

Gorsetail- big pale brown tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentices-

Pepperpaw-black and white tom with green eyes

Mousepaw- brown furred tabby she with green eyes

Spiderpaw- black tom with amber eyes

Rainpaw- white she with dark grey dapples and blue eyes

Pinepaw- dark russet tom with green eyes

Ashpaw- dark grey tabby tom with blue eyes

Queens- Brightpatch- ginger and white she with green eyes (mother to Birdkit, brown tabby tom with brindled fur, and amber eyes, Stormkit- stormy grey tabby tom with blue eyes, foster mother to Leopardkit- tawny spotted she with blue, almost grey eyes, Tigerkit- brown tabby she with amber eyes, Lionkit- golden tabby tom with amber eyes)

Leafsky- lithe brown tabby she with amber eyes (mother to Tumblekit- black and white tom with amber eyes, Bouncekit- brown tabby tom with amber eyes)

Elders-Tanglefur- black and white tom with matted fur

 **ShadowClan**

Leader- Shinestar- pale ginger she with green eyes, one is blind

Deputy- Darkfoot- dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat- Ravenfern- black tom with green eyes

Warriors-Smokefire- smoky-grey tom with amber eyes

Havenbreeze- brown tabby and white she with blue eyes

Doepool- brown and white she with light blue eyes

Foxtooth-ginger tom with green eyes

Molefur- dark brown tabby tom with

Swiftwaters- grey tabby tom with brown eyes

Violetflower- dark brown she with green eyes

Waspclaw- light brown tabby tom with sky blue eyes

Beetlewing- black tom with yellow eyes

Ferthercloud- long-furred white she with green eyes

Cherrywing- red she with green eyes

Doepool- soft while she with blue eyes

Smokefire- smoky black tom with amber eyes

Fishclaw- handsome ginger tom with green eyes

Birchpelt- pale tabby tom with amber eyes

Splashstripe- ginger and white tom with green eyes

Cloudshine- light silver, almost white she with blue eyes

Bloodheart- once-beautiful white she with bloody scars all over and amber eyes

Apprentices-

Queens- Riverstone- silver, almost white tabby she with blue eyes (mother to Silverkit- small silver and white she with blue eyes)

Elders- Chestnutwhisker- chestnut tabby tom with amber eyes

Blazefoot- ginger and white she with blue eyes

Hopfoot- small brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Leopardkit's POV:**

Birdkit had turned mean. He wouldn't let Redkit , Featherkit, Seedkit, and Minnowkit forget that they were half-clan. He had grown in the moon that had passed since Brightpatch had rejected her. He was as big as Leopardkit, even though he was half a moon younger. Even Brightpatch seemed less fussy over him.

Tumblekit and Bouncekit were now walking, they would even play games with Sedgeclaw's kits.

Birdkit would walk around, yelling at them, telling them that they were soft kittypets. Meanwhile, Birdkit seemed obsessed with himself. He was always looking into a puddle, staring at his ragged, unkempt fur, quietly muttering, talking to no one.

He seemed nothing like the needy, obnoxious Birdkit he was before, instead, he had grown into a bully, insecure and narcissistic.

Leopardkit walked into the nursery, to witness a fight between Birdkit and Brightpatch. "You aren't yourself, Birdkit!" Brightpatch screeched, Leopardkit had never seen her mad at Birdkit.

"Mama, I'm the same Birdkit," he wailed.

"But you bully the other kits," Brightpatch said.

"When?" Birdkit asked, Leopardkit couldn't believe he could say that.

"The other day," Brightpatch growled.

"What?"

"Don't deny it Birdkit, Brackenwing told me just the other day, you wrecked Bouncekit and Tumblekit's mini camps that they spent the whole day working on!"

"Whatever, they deserved it for hanging out with Sedgeclaw's kits."

"How many times can I tell you Birdkit, it's none of your business what their birth status is, I'm sure that they'll make excellent warriors."

"Until they get on the battlefield against their father," Birdkit said.

"Birdkit, just let it go!"

Birdkit stumbled out of the nursery, barely acknowledging Leopardkit. Leopardkit walked into the nursery. and walked over to her nest, separate from the rest of the nests, and curled up. She couldn't sleep though, soon the other kits, except for Birdkit wandered in. Brightpatch didn't call him in.

Leopardkit walked outside, sure that the queens were asleep. She found a place next to the

Leopardkit gazed at the moon. Her pupils expanded so that you could only see a sliver of blue-grey around her eyes. Leopardkit liked to sit out here on a quiet, calm night. The sky was a deep blue, almost pure black, the stars lit up the night sky, the star swirled their yellow light around in the sky. The moon was shone high in the sky, casting it's enchanting pale light on the land below.

Quiet footsteps sounded behind her. She turned her head to see Stormkit. He sat beside her without saying a word.

"Tonight's the gathering," Leopardkit whispered.

"Do you think we could go?" Stormkit asked quietly.

"We can't leave, it's against the rules."

"You can."

"No, Leafsky and Sedgeclaw would kill me."

"Whatever," Leopardkit felt a little guilty as she saw the tom pad away, tail drooping. She closed her eyes, and fell into a quick, troubled sleep. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of brindled fur dash behind a tree.

Birdkit? What was he up too now? She followed him, staying far behind. He dashed from tree to tree, not relaxing, always on edge, Leopardkit a few tail-lengths behind.

Leopardkit blinked several times, her eyes were not adjusting to the darkness, all she could see was the outline of Birdkit.

Birdkit scampered off into the darkness so quickly, that Leopardkit could no longer see him. She squinted around, but did not see the brindled tom.

"Looking for someone?" Leopardkit froze, it was a male voice, sounding a lot like Birdkit's voice.

"Birdkit?" She whispered in fright, her tawny spotted fur standing on end.

"Ah, I saw him leave, that's why I came out here, where did he go?" Leopardkit was relieved, but confused. It was too dark to figure out anything.

"Who are you?" Her eyes just beginning to get used to the dark.

"Oh, just Redkit," he growled happily, sounding like a kit again.

"Wha- I thought-," Leopardkit protested.

"I know, right? I do a good impression," he said. He fluffed up his fur to make himself appear bigger. "I'm Birdkit, I don't like anyone but my stupid whiny mommy. I like to bully all the other kits." Redkit said, stomping around, pouting.

"Ha, that's a pretty good impression of him," Leopardkit said, pouncing on him.

"Why you-," Redkit's last words were cut off by a hard blow to his ear dealt by Leopardkit. Redkit bowled her over, grabbing her scruff and dragging her a bit. Claws sheathed, Leopardkit boxed his ears. Redkit pounced on her tail, and nipped it.

Redkit sat up abruptly, ears pricked.

"What is it," Leopardkit asked.

"We forgot about Birdkit," he said.

"I suppose we should head back, I mean-," Leopardkit began.

"Shh, be quiet," he snapped. Leopardkit pricked her ears and strained to hear the sound.

"I don't h-,"

"BE QUIET," Redkit whisper-yelled at her. That's when she heard it, the scream of a cat in trouble. Redkit ran towards the sound.

"Redkit," she called as quietly as she could. "Redkit!" She called louder after him. "REDKIT!" She screamed, afraid to be alone in the dark forest. She followed him.

 **Haha, a cliff-hanger! I'm going to do the next chapter as Cloverkit's POV, because i'm evil.**

 **QOTD: Who is your favorite warrior cat couple? Your least favorite?**

 **Favorites: FernxDust (So sad, he was never the same after she died. :,( Whaaaa!)**

 **SorrelxBracken (He and Dustpelt...T T)**

 **CrowxFeather (This was the only one of Crowfeather's many love's that I understood.)**

 **GreyxSilver (Perfect, _GREY,_ and _SILVER,_ _STR_ ipe and _STR_ eam.)**

 **CrookedxWillow (So cute.)**

 **Least Favorites:**

 **PinexLeopard (He was a leader when she was a kit, not even a young leader at that! Poor choice, Leopardfoot.)**

 **TigerxSasha (TigerxGolden all the way! Sasha was dumb.)**

 **JayxBriar (Just. Stupid. JayxHalf, or even JayxStick, because that would be funny.)**


	5. Attack

**Bleh... I had trouble posting that one... It kept coming out in code. ANYWAAAYS, I think I'll be posting weekly, you can yell at me in the reviews if I slack off a bit... I am in the mood for awkward ...'s today... I wrote this last week in a very long car ride. I also have the next chapter from the drive. Enjoy!**

 **"MeowMix1028"- Yeah... That was a long discussion. Ivypool and Hawkfrost were not a Erin Hunter thing, and shall never be, **shudders**...**

 **"Servo645"- No, _thank you_ for giving me OC's, I really needed them. I will tell their story through my main characters, but I think I'll keep it to the three of them. I TOTALLY agree on those couples, Erin made some good ones... **

**"Nightmare of Haunted Willow"- Agreed on Jayfeather and Half Moon, and Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves, I don't like Heathertail or Breezepelt, but I do agree that they are purrfect together.**

 **"catgirl2900"- Yes, I forgot to put them, they are not only amazing cats, but also the purrfect pair.**

 **~Willow Out**

 **Cloverkit's POV:**  
Cloverkit couldn't stop thinking about that cavern. Her mind whirled with excitement when she thought about what it could be used for. She squirmed in excitement.

"Stop moving," Ivykit growled in her ear.

"Is mom asleep?" Cloverkit whispered back.

"With you moving about, probably not," her sister growled.

"Is she?" Cloverkit asked.

"Yes, now will you stop moving?" Cloverkit walked outside. "What? What are you doing?" Ivykit hissed, clearly irritated. "Come back in," Ivykit growled. Cloverkit ignored her sister and walked out farther.

Cloverkit ran in the brisk night air, It was cold, and she was filled with energy. She ran out to where she had played hunt the rabbit with Frostkit and Willowkit. She looked around for the burrow. She found it, and ran down into it.

It was bigger than she remembered, wide and quiet with the river running peacefully. She explored for a little while.

The part next to it made good dens. she wished that she could line the floor with moss and make a small den. The next cave over would also make a good den, It was sheltered, but it had a little pool with water that fed from the river with just a narrow opening. Cloverkit worried about flooding in that den.

Cloverkit leaned over the water, trying to catch the leaping fish. A huge carp swam up top, quick as a flash, Cloverkit grabbed it, she purred when she felt it's scales against her pad. She had caught her first prey!

The carp thrashed out of her grasp, and back into the river. Cloverkit tried several times, always failing, ready to give up, Cloverkit decided to do it one more time. She leaned back so that her shadow wasn't over the river, a trick that she had learned by failure. As a trout swam by, she hooked it with her paw, sending in skidding on land.

Just when she was ready to kill the fish, she got an idea, she pushed the fish into the pool of water. The place where the pool fed into the river was narrow enough that a decent sized fish couldn't fit through, but the water still trickled in.

Cloverkit purred happily. She ran through the tunnels, trying to memorize every turn.

When she realized that it was near morning, she ran back up the tunnel, and into the nursery. She purred with satisfaction when nobody had missed her, aside from Ivykit. She curled up against Ivykit and closed her eyes.

It seemed like she had only blinked when Ivykit was prodding her awake. She grumbled like an elder in her annoyance.

"What is it now?" She growled without lifting her head.

"Olivestar called a clan meeting," Ivykit said.

"Could it be-," Cloverkit started.

"We're only four moons old Cloverkit," she interrupted. Intrigued, Cloverkit poked her head outside. Olivestar was climbing up the rock. Cats gathered around the rock. Cloverkit and Ivykit slipped in by Furzepaw and Fallowpaw. Willowkit and Frostkit joined them.

"Cats of WindClan," Olivestar called out. "Deepwater has found a shocking discovery, RiverClan has been stealing our prey."

"Curse those fish-breaths," Fallowpaw called out. "I hope I can claw their fish-smelling noses, then they wouldn't have to smell their fish scented clanmates, all they'll be smelling is blood!"

"What's with the fish breath? I'm sure they think we smell bad!" Fursepaw said to her brother.

"Wha-?" Fallowpaw retorted shocked. "I spend an hour grooming my pelt!"

"Guys," Ivykit whispered. "The whole clan is staring at you." Embarassed, Fallowpaw licked his gleaming pelt, Fursepaw shoved him.

"Okay, now, I think we should plan a raid, we are going to attack them in their nests, we will only start the raid with about six cats, but the rest will be waiting back," Olivestar informed the clan.

"Who's going to be in the raid," Littlenose called out.

"Let's see, in the attacking patrol, Deepwater, me, Stoneskip, Heathermist, Eagleclaw, and Fallowpelt," Olivestar said.

"In the hiding patrol-," he started.

"I want to go," Darkheart interrupted.

"Me too," Honeyshadow said.

"Who will watch the kits?" Olivestar asked.

"I will," Fursepaw stepped up.

"Don't you want to fight?" Olivestar asked.

"I'm fine," she said.

"Okay, in the hiding patrol, Darkheart, Honeyshadow, Owlstep, Fallowpaw, Seedwhisker, Rowanstorm, Longscar, Emberfire, Cinderfur, and Dewripple," he said. The cats stepped up behind the first patrol.

"Ooh, I wanna go! I wanna go," Willowkit sqealed, jumping up and down.

"No, now, off we go," Olivestar said.

"Wait, wait," Cloverkit squealed, throwing herself on Deepwater's back. He crumpled to the ground.

"Ugg, you- you've killied me," He play-growled.

"Good luck," Cloverkit squealed.

"Yeah, good luck," Ivykit said to their parents.

"Thank you," Deepwater said. "I'm gonna go claw some fish scrum!" He growled and fluffed up his fur.

"Bye kits," Honeyshadow said, licking their heads. They headed out to go fight.

Once the cats were gone, the medicine cat, Cindershade, motioned for the kits to come into her den. Fursepaw herded the pack of kits toward the medicine cat's den. Once inside, Cindershade began speaking.

"I know that both your parents are in the battle, right?" The kits nodded, along with Fursepaw and Lionpaw "And you're anxious?" The kits nodded again.

"For Eagleclaw, that is," Frostkkit grumbled. Willowkit nodded her agreement.

"Would you like to go to the battle?" Cindershade asked.

"To fight?" Willowkit asked eagerly.

"To watch," Cindershade clarified, her eyes gleaming with amuesment.

"Aww," Willowkit said.

"Wow, the tiniest kit in the nursery is the most eager to fight," Lionpaw purred with amuesment.

"It's not my fault that i'm tiny," Willowkit whined.

"Never said that," Lionpaw purred.

"But-but you implied it," Willowkit sniffed.

"Shut up you kits," Cindershade snapped. All the kits were silent. "Shall we go now?"

"Frostkit and Willowkit are too young," Fursepaw reported.

"Go play with Yellowmouse, okay?" Cindershade asked gently.

"Aww… I wanted to see daddy fight!" Willowkit squeaked indignantly.

"No!" Lionpaw and Cindershade snapped together. Crestfallen, the kit walked away after her obedient brother.

"Alright, take these herb wrap with you so that I can heal cats," Cindershade asked. They walked out the camp entrance that Pebbleroar and Cloudmane were guarding.

"Is it safe to only have four warriors guarding two elders and two kits? And is it safe for those kits to go to a battlefield?"

"To answer your first question, probably not, and I will have these kits up in trees." Cindershade replied, setting down her herbs.

They ran out into the forest.

"So, Fursepaw, why did you chose to stay behind?" Ivykit asked, Cloverkit was glad, she had been wondering that, but hadn't dared to ask.

"Well… I… Sort of… Nevermind," she said quickly. Confused and intrigued, Cloverkit wished that she would continue.

"Fursepaw is scared of fighting," Lionpaw said. Fursepaw was staring at her feet as she ran.

"Why?" Ivykit asked.

"You're very curious," Cindershade said.

"I asked you a question," Ivykit snapped.

"It's a story for a different time," Cindershade said. "Now, I must know, where did Cloverkit go last night?"

"You know?" Cloverkit gasped, scared that she had been found out, would she be in big trouble? Would she be exiled from WindClan?

"Don't worry, no one really cares, all kits explore," Cindershade puffed. Cloverkit couldn't help feel a bit proud that she hadn't tired of running yet, Ivykit was falling back. "I'll show all of you someday," Cloverkit said. She thought about last night's expirience with the fish.

"So mysterious," Fursepaw said. Cloverkit said. Ivykit stopped.

"Are we almost there?" She asked.

"Almost, want to jump on my back?" Lionpaw asked.

"Yay!" Ivykit said, jumping on Lionpaw's back. They kept running, Cloverkit not tiring, soon, they could hear screeches on cats. Cloverkit felt the ground slipping away, when she realized that Cindershade had dropped the herbs, and grabbed her by the scruff, Lionpaw did the same with Ivykit.

The two cat scaled a tree, and left Ivykit and Cloverkit on a branch.

"Stay here," Lionpaw hissed, climbing back down.

Huddled on the branch, Cloverkit got her first view of the battle…

 **Hope you liked it, drop by a leave a review! I was getting bored of _normal_ kit life...**

 **QOTD: Do you like Mapleshade? Do you think she deserved what she got in _Mapleshade's Vengance?_ (If you can't tell, my QOTD have nothing to do with my stories.**

 **My answer- Mapleshade was pure evil in _Crookedstar's Promise,_ but as soon as her sad tale unfolded, I felt horrible for her... In fact, I cried when she was turned down, and I was happy when she killed Appledusk, my least favorite character.**

 **R &R**

 **~Willow**


	6. Rogue Rebellion

**Bleh. What was up with last chapter? 0 reviews. Was it not good? Anyways, I have made a goal for you guys, 20 reviews by chapter 10. This chapter is about Redkit being naive. He thinks he can play the hero.**

 **~Willow**

 **Redkit's POV:**

Redkit heard Leopardkit calling him back, but he ran on, fire burning in his bones. He knew that there was going to be a fight, he knew it could be deadly, but he kept on running. Trees flew by, and Redkit pounded his paws against the earth. One thought flew through his mind. Save the cat in trouble…

He almost ran straight into the clearing, It was a hollow, in the middle, a huge tabby was clawing up a silver tabby she-cat. Redkit wanted to figure out what the situation was before plunging straight into the fight.

The she-cat didn't look too helpless, she was hissing and spitting at the huge tom.

"Brigg, I highly advise against killing that cat," a brown tabby tom said, with an edge of fear in his voice.

"I agree with Jag, father," a huge black tom said.

"Coal, you sicken me, they killed Crow, he was your brother, does that mean anything?" He asked.

"Oh, it means everything, I couldn't have asked for a better brother, but, in the heart of battle, he wasn't thinking, he was attacking the kits, all they did was defend the innocent souls inside." Coal said.

"Well said," an older black tom said. A few of the older cats nodded in agreement.

"What?" Leopardkit whispered in Redkit's ear.

"I thought you weren't coming?" He said,

"Well, you know, I thought-," she began.

"Whatever, now be quiet," he said.

"If you are loyal, scratch this pitiful she-cat," Brigg said. A few cats lined up. Throwing blows at the silver cat. A few more followed.

"Now," Redkit whispered to Leopardkit.

"Wha-?" She began. Redkit threw himself into the heart of the battle, screeching. The cats below looked on with suprise to see a single kit attacking them, a kit with fluff behind his ears. Leopardkit followed, launching herself down after him. Redkit landed on top of Brigg, and dug his tiny claws in, but even though they were tiny, they were sharp. He sunk his teeth deeply into the tom's coat.

Screeching in pain, Brigg tried to shake him off. Redkit was able to hold on, despite the tom's aggressive shaking.

Brigg rolled over. Redkit scampered off of Brigg so that he wouldn't get crushed. He leapt onto Brigg's stomach and raked his claws down Brigg's stomach.

A huge ginger tom ran over to help Brigg.

"No! I will not have help fighting a kit," Brigg snapped. Leopardkit attacked the other cats, Jag helping, while Coal helped the silver cat escape. A black cat helped Redkit attack Brigg. Coal had brought the silver cat away, but Redkit wanted to give him as much time as possible to get as far as possible.

Luckily, Redkit hadn't gotten a scratch on him. The big cat was too clumsy, and with the black tom helping him, Redkit's job was much easier. While the black tom attacked, Redkit ran around Brigg, nipping the back of his legs.

Redkit grabbed Brigg's tail and bit down hard, so hard that the huge tom screeched. The tom had the advantage of size, everything on his body was huge, but Redkit was faster and more agile, so he could easily dodge the tom's huge paws each blow, Redkit could tell that this was frustrating Brigg.

"I'll get you," he stuttered.

"Never," Redkit hissed, satisfaction flowing through his bones. He had been cooped up in the nursery for too long, it felt good to run around in the heart of battle, life flowing through him. His claws dug into Brigg's skin, and the tom wailed like a confused badger.

Redkit found strength in the other cat's frutration, which he could feel growing with Redkit's every blow. Taking a moment to look around, he saw that aboout half of Brigg's cats were fighting like LionClan against their old friends.

 _They will make good warriors,_ he thought.

"Yes, yes they will," Leopardkit said.

"How do you know what I was thinking?" Redkit asked, shocked that the other kit knew what he was thinking.

"You said it out loud," she said, sounding scared.

"Nevermind, maybe I did," he said, though he knew that he hadn't said that out loud. To the black cat, he said, "do you think we should retreat now?"

"Yeah," he said, sounding friendly enough. Out of the corner of his eye, Redkit thought he saw Birdkit watching from their nursery. _The traitor,_ he thought.

"All cats that will no longer support Brigg, RETREAT," the black tom called out, his voice ringing over the clearing and into the dark sky illuminated with a full moon.

More cats than Redkit thought ran forth.

Redkit lead them out. He walked, head held high, no longer thinking of himself as a kit now, more of a brave warrior, maybe a deputy, leading his clan back to camp after fighting for a good cause.

 _I'm not Red_ kit _anymore, I should be…_ He thought back to the day when the sun was illuminated red, leaving red pools of sunlight everywhere, _Red_ pool. He liked the name. I suited him.

"Come on," he called over his shoulder, flicking his tail like a leader. "Let's go find Coal and the silver cat, then we can talk to each other."

They eventually found Coal, he was sitting by the silver she-cat, who was unconscious.

He turned to the big black tom. "What's your name? I never caught it."

"Ah, I'm Shade," he said, with a wise look in his eyes.

"I'm Redkit," he said, frustrated at how squeaky his voice sounded in comparison to the tom's deep one.

"Don't worry young warrior, one day, you will be brave and wise, and your voice will not be as squeaky," the wise cat said. Redkit straightened his stance, glowing with pride. Shade purred knowingly. Suddenly Redkit realized that he had a lot of growing, mentally and physically, to do.

"Who is the silver cat?" He asked, trying desperately to keep the kit squeak out of his voice.

"Ah, that is Stormbreeze, I believe she is a clan cat?" Shade said.

"Yes! I remember her, she was the cat that was taken when Leopardkit's parents were killed," he said.

"I am sorry, this was my group's doing. My parents died too," he said. "I was just about your age. So, what about _your_ parents?"

"My parents are a disgrace," he said, choking on the last part.

"Oh?" Shade said, concern edging in his voice.

"At least, that's what I'm told…" He began. My parents are from different clans, they were not alowed to love each other."

"I don't see the harm," Shade said.

"I don't either," Redkit said.

"Then keep your head high, their mistake is not yours," Shade said. Redkit nodded, talking to Shade made him realize how naive he was...

 **Okay, hopefully we can get more reviews this time.**

 **QOTD- (LOL, this one's about Red Sun) What do you think of Shade? The other rogues?**

 **~Willow**


	7. Journey Home

**So, hi... yeah... stuff... awkwardness... uh huh... cool... things... cats... soup... cheddar cheese... meow... cherry pies... pies in general... meow... Okay! Time to reply to reviews:**

 **'Servo645'- Thank you! And yeah... Meow said it sounded like pooling blood, I suppose i'll let him keep believing this Redpool thing.**

 **'MeowMix1028'-Thank you, Panther and Lynx appear in this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own warriors, unfortunatly that honor belongs to the people by the name of 'Erin Hunter' and them alone. I do own the OC's though.**

 **Leopardkit's POV:**

Leopardkit was scared, she had been able to hear Redkit's thoughts, she couldn't explain how she had done it, but she had. A few moments after that, she had heard Coal's thoughts, but she hadn't replied to them which was good.

She was now starting to learn what a thought was like, and what the cat actually was thinking. _What a freak I am,_ she thought, _Brightpatch was right to disown me._

Leopardkit had met Coal and Stormbreeze, but she wanted to meet everyone else.

"Coal," she said. He looked up from his position beside Stormbreeze. "Can you introduce me to all your cats?"

"Yes," he said. "Of course." He looked around. "Hey everyone, this is Leopardkit, and this is Redkit," he said. "I was thinking about joining their group, Who's with me?" All the cats nodded in agreement.

A pretty reddish-orange tortoiseshell she cat pushed her way towards Redkit, Leopardkit leaned in to hear the conversation.

"I'm Rose," she said, her green eyes sparkling. She was about apprentice age.

"Good for you," Redkit said gruffly, pushing past her.

"Wait!" Rose called, stepping in front of him. "See over there, those are my siblings, Fox and Fern." She flicked her tail towards a heap of russet.

"Okay?" He said. "Anything else?"

"I'm just trying to introduce myself," Rose grumbled. Leopardkit scrambled down to go meet him.

"Be more friendly, we want these cats to be allies," Leopardkit said.

"Fine," Redkit said, but he clearly only wanted to be near Shade. _Fine,_ Leopardkit thought. _I guess_ i'll _go meet everyone._

She walked up to Fox and Fern. "Hello," she said nervously.

"H-hi," Fern said, clearly shy, like her.

"Who's your mother?" She asked. in response, Fox grumbled something at the ground, and Fern looked away. "S-so-sorry, if I offended you," Leopardkit mewed nervously.

"You're fine," Fox grumbled. Leopardkit looked at him, wishing he would elaborate.

"Our mother is as good as dead," Fern spat. "Her name was Blaze, and she left us as kits to go take the soft life of a kittypet."

"I-I have a pretty bad story too," Leopardkit said, pitying the older cats. "My parents were killed defending me and my siblings from Brigg's group my father was Liontail, he, a former queen, Tigersong, and an elder, Leopardwing all defended the nursery, and died. My siblings were named after them. My foster mother cared about the kit that has joined you, and no one else. Brightpatch disowned me, and left me alone," Leopardkit finished.

"That's horrible," Fern agreed, her eyes brimming with sympathy.

"Well, i'll see you," Leopardkit mewed, she hoped that the cats would join RiverClan, they could end up being good friends.

Leopardkit padded over to Coal and Jag. "Hello," she mewed.

"Hi, you're Leopardkit, right?" Jag meowed. Leopardkit nodded.

"That cat- the black tom, Briggs was it? He was Coal's father, right?" Coal nodded.

"In the battle- the one that killed your parents, he was killed," Coal said. "But he brought it upon himself, he attacked a nursery with you and your siblings inside. Our mother would never have approved of it. Crow reminded our father of our mother, Droplet. She was kind and brave, and she always knew the right thing to do. She died at the paws of a monster, and my brother, my father and I were all devastated. Now, I guess Brigg wants to kill all of you for killing Crow," Coal finished.

"What's your story?" Leopardkit asked Jag.

"My father was the brother of Brigg, his name was Pine. Pine fell in love with Orchid, a young pretty rogue, and I was created. Pine left me alone, fatherless, ditched me to live with my mother, and my other brother, Birch. Brigg took this as a personal insult. Like his brother had betrayed him. Brigg looked after me as well as Coal and Crow. I always tried to please my uncle, but he never seemed to care. Droplet was always too caught up with Coal and Crow to notice her foster kit. I felt lonely and different, I was the tabby in the family of black cats, the loner. I have been unnoticed since," Jag finished.

"Well, I have a bad tale too," Leopardkit said, telling them her tale. "Perhaps we should find shelter for the night?"

"Yes, yes," Coal muttered distractedly.

"There's an abandoned twoleg nest further down," Jag suggested.

"Good idea," Coal responded.

"Everyone!" Coal called out to the cats talking below. They looked up. Leopardkit identified three cats that she hadn't met.

"We're going to try to make it to the clans tonight," Jag finished for Coal. Jag looked suddenly tired, as if he just wanted to lie in his nest and not think about anything. Coal nodded to Jag, and they set off.

 _Are we right to join them?_ Leopardkit pricked her ears and looked around, the thought belonged to a orange tabby tom with bright amber eyes.

Leopardkit fell back to match his stride. "You're awfully young to be away from your mother," the cat commented.

"Well, I'm not actually supposed to be away from my clan, but I was in the mood for an adventure," she said.

"Oh, I never caught your name," the tom asked.

"Leopardkit," she mewed.

"Well Leopardkit, I'm Spark," he said.

"Spark," she repeated. In the distance, she could see a faint outline of the RiverClan camp.

"Almost there," Spark heaved.

"Yeah…" Leopardkit repeated, tired.

Leopardkit fell back to the other two cats she hadn't met.

"Hello," I'm Leopardkit, she introduced herself to the cats. One was a long haired light grey she-cat with grey spots, and the other was a long haired black tom.

"I'm Lynx, and this is Panther," the silver cat with dark grey speckles said. Panther grunted. "We were friends of Brigg's family, Droplet was one of the kindest cat I knew. She took my brother and I in when we thought no one would. We were loners, our mother dead, our father unknown. Droplet found Panther and I, and she took us in. Jag, Coal, and Crow were much older at the time. Jag has been an especially good friend of mine since we were kits." Lynx finished.

"Ah, me and grumps over there," she said, flicking her tail to Redkit, "are both clan cats." She explained what the clans were to the new cats, and she told them all about her

"We're here," Coal said, then his eyes widened, Leopardkit let out a gasp.

 **Yeah. That's it... I am feeling awkward today.**

 **QOTD- Who do you think might be a spy on the loner group?**

 **CONTEST OF THE DAY- Do thhe best emoticon you know. (Emoticons are this :D)**

 **Here's mine:**

 **/) /)**

 **(..)**

 **c('')('')**


	8. Death is in the Air

**A/N so yeah, I know that it has been three weeks, but I promise that this won't happen again. Here's my excuse- So I had a lot of math that was eating up all of my free time on the weekdays, and on the weekend after I last updated, I had a sports packed weekend, for those of you who don't know, I do travel field hockey, and it's the best sport evah! Go FIELD HOCKEY! If you are a field hockey player, leave a review in the comments below. I also do soccer, soooo yeah. The next weekend, I had a soccer tournament. On Wednesday, I banged out this chapter in a six hour car trip, but I figured that I shouldn't post it on Thanksgiving. That has been my crazy few days.**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **'Hetaliadailytribune': Thank you, ;) that's a pretty cool emoticon, how did you do it?**

 **'MeowMixPraysForParis'- Thank you, no offense or anything, but that rabbit is sorta creepy, x3.**

 **If you want a surprise, go to the end, read the very last sentence, and then read the full story.**

 **~Willow**

 **Cloverkit's POV:**

Cloverkit looked at the battle field. It seemed that RiverClan hadn't attacked yet. The battle field was lonely and peaceful. Luckily, it was night, so nobody saw Cloverkit and Ivykit. Cloverkit shivered with cold and fear. she was only four moons old. Suddenly, the guard was overpowered by Heathermist. The nimble she-cat held him down, and struck a paw over his mouth, muffling his cry for help. Her attack was clean and silent. That's why the nimble white she-cat was one of the best fighters in the clan. Stoneskip, Eagleclaw, and Fallowpelt snuck into the warriors den, attacking them in their nests.

"WindClan is ATTACKING," a cat cried from inside. Soon, this roused the clan. A cry came from the nursery.

"Protect the kits!" There was a scuffling sound, most likely one of the queens rounding up the kits. 'Where's Redkit, and Leopardkit?" Came a panicked cry.

Soon, the queen's cries were muffled by screeching from the warriors den. RiverClan was finally fully awake, and fighting like LionClan. Olivestar and Deepwater ran into the fray to aid the few WindClan warriors.

"What a weak attack," a RiverClan warrior sneered. "They only have five cats!"

 **Olivestar's POV:**

Olivestar pushed his way into the den, with Deepwater by his side. They needed the hiding patrol, fast. Fallowpelt's breathing was ragged,and he had a nasty cut on his flank. Deepwater grabbed him by the scruff, and pulled him out. Heathermist was using the lack of space to her advantage. The lumbering, fat RiverClan warrior had no space to move, while she wove around him, throwing well-placed blows at his ears.

Suddenly, the hiding patrol broke into camp, and the smug RiverClan warriors, thinking that they had already won, widened their eyes in shock, and gasped.

Cindershade streaked across the battlefield to greet Deepwater and Fallowpelt, she took Fallowpelt, and tended to him. Puzzled, Olivestar cocked his head. _When did she get here?_ He had left her back at camp. Suddenly, Olivestar saw two calico kits sitting on a branch. _Oh no!_ Olivestar thought. _Bad idea._

Olivestar tried not to worry about the kits seeing a gruesome battle, as he ran in to assist Deepwater in fighting Bluedove. The she-cat was putting up a surprisingly good fight. Deepwater flipped her onto her back, and Olivestar took the opportunity to jump onto her exposed stomach. Bluedove bit at his paw, until she got one, and she bit down hard. Olivestar leaped backwards, recoiling in pain, and what seemed like countless hot brambles pressed their way into his pad. He licked his paw several times, still in grave pain.

Bluedove took the time to her advantage, and ran over to assist Morningpool in helping fight off Longscar.

Olivestar tested his weight on the paw. It hurt, but it didn't seem to be broken. He sighed. If it wasn't broken he was fine. If he was fine then he could keep fighting. He leapt back into the fray, running to assist Cinderfur in fighting Skyfur. He had to admit, the large tom was bulky, and put up a good fight. Olivestar leapt at him, and he leapt at Olivestar, the collision hurt Olivestar's scrawny frame more than Skyfur.

Rattled, Olivestar got back to his paws slowly and painfully. He saw from the corner of his eye, Dewripple and Seedwhisker fleeing, being chased by a RiverClan tom. Skyfur had finished with Cinderfur, sending her bolting across the border, and he walked over to Olivestar. Huge paws crushed down on him, and he began to see stars. The darkness, and out of it, came a silver tabby she-cat with stars in her fur. "Olivestar," she whispered. "You have lost a life."

 **Cloverkit's POV:** Cloverkit watched the battle, pressing against Ivykit, shivering in fear. Olivestar was lying on the battlefield, appearing quite dead. Cloverkit lowered herself down. Ivykit followed. "What are we doing?" Ivykit asked.

"Going back," Cloverkit said. She received a nod of affirmation from Cindershade, and Lionpaw led them home.

It was a fairly long walk back home, but Cloverkit sprinted the whole way back, Ivykit and Lionpaw only just keeping up with the surprisingly fast kit.

Cloverkit wished that she hadn't witnessed the battle, it made her not want to become a warrior. All the blood had made her nacius. She knew that someday, she would probably have no say in the matter of battles, but for now, Cloverkit wanted to be safe from all the blood that battles bring, and just have peace.

By now, they had made it to the camp, Cloverkit ran into the nursery, and hid under the moss, trying to save herself from the horrors that was battle.

Soon, a tired, and winded Honeyshadow ran into camp. Cloverkit rushed up to her. "Are you hurt?" she mewed anxiuosly.

"No, just a few scratches," she said. "Is it true? Did Cindershade really take you to the battle?" She asked.

"Y-yes," Cloverkit said quietly. Honeyshadow gently licked her soft head. "W-what happened to Olivestar?" She mewed quietly.

"He lost a life, I think they're still fighting though." She said. Cloverkit nodded shakily. Secretly, Cloverkit was still worried sick for her father, but she didn't want to mention that in front of her mother.

"Well Cloverkit-," she broke off, for Olivestar had just came back. She leapt to her feet. "How was the battle?" she asked anxiuosly.

"We lost," he murmured grimly. "Then ended up winning with some kind of reinforcements, a bunch of strong rouges." His eyes were sorrowful.

"Where's Deepwater?" Honeyshadow asked, with concern in her voice. Olivestar just stared at her grimly. "No." Honeyshadow whispered breathless. Cloverkit's pupil's widened in shock and horror. The deputy's body was brought in.

"NO!" Honeyshadow wailed, running to his side, she covered him in licks. "Oh Deepwater, please be okay, you have to be alright!"

The rest of it was all a blur, Honeyshadow's wails continued as they covered his body is herbs, to send him off to StarClan. They made him appear like he was sleeping, but no herbs could cover the scent that is death.

That's all Cloverkit could smell- death, sorrow, anger, and even confusion. Fallowpelt was rushed to the medicine cat's den, he had bad wounds too. At moonhigh, Olivestar sadly announced that the next deputy would be Sparrowclaw, and walked back to his den, tail drooping. It was rumoured that he had come out of the battle with only one life remaining, and he looked frail as ever.  
That night, Cloverkit stayed awake the whole night in a vigil for her father.

She still couldn't believe that he was dead.

 **A/N So... I you read the last sentence of the chapter before anything else, you may/may not have been in for a shocker, anyhoo, I just wanted to say... HAPPY THANKSGIVING! (Two days late...)**

 **LOL, Thanksgiving is an American holiday, true to the American stereotype. It is my second favorite holiday, first goes to Christmas. That is why I couldn't live in another country, x3, but if I did, it would be Canada or Australia, they're just awesome, but I've never been to either... Review if you are Canadian/Australian.**

 **QOTD: Sooo... who are your least favorite cats in the series, here's mine:**

 **1) Appledusk: I. JUST. HATE. HIM.**

 **2) Mille: WORST. MOTHER. WHINY. IDIOT.**

 **3) Onestar: SO. FREAKING. MEAN. AND. ANNOYING.**

 **4) Firestar: He's whiny, Gary Stuish and is so mean to the cats in the prophecy.**

 **5) Ivypool: Jerk to her sister, VERY annoying and VERY whiny.**

 **COTD: The emoticon challenge continues...**

 ** ** **(\ _/)**  
 **(='.'=)**  
 **(")_(")******


End file.
